Multicore processors include multiple processing cores on the same integrated circuit die, usually with private, high-level caches also on the same die and often with a shared, lower-level cache either on the same die or in the same package. These configurations have made possible previously theoretical but impractical security attacks, such as timed thread switching and page table entry modification.
There is, therefore, a need in the art for improved data security in multicore processor systems.